smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost At Sea
Lost At Sea is the 2001 promotional music film for the 2nd SmashTV Awards (2001). The film is a visual realization of All That You Can't Leave Behind, the tenth studio album of U2. The film was directed by Jonas Akerlund, written by U2 frontman Bono, and stars cartoon characters from various networks (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, etc), as well as live action actors including Tom Cruise, Tom Hanks, Russell Crowe, and Beyonce Knowles. The film had a limited theatrical release at Regal Cinemas on March 2nd 2001, before airing on TV the following week. PLOT The film is an original story that parodies Cast Away ''and ''X-Men, complete with Tom Hanks reprising his role as his character in Cast Away, but with a different name. U2 are seen throughout the film performing their songs on a cruise ship. CAST Live-Action Actors: *Tom Cruise as William / White Stryker, the main hero of the Men In Z (parody of X-Men and Men In Black) who is a parody of Wolverine. *Tom Hanks as Dennis Johnson, a UPS employee who gets lost at sea on a nearby Island after a plane crash caused by Clappernaught. *Russell Crowe as Dr. Norman Galaga, the leader of the Men In Z who is a parody of Charles Xavier. *Brad Pitt as Vladimir Zharkarov / Clappernaught, the main antagonist who captures Dennis Johnson and his group on his Island. He is a parody of Magneto. *Beyonce Knowles as Troian Chao / Thunder, a hero of the Men In Z who is a parody of Storm. *Melissa Joan Hart as Zoe / Lethal, a hero of the Men In Z who is a parody of Rogue. *AJ McLean as Dean Jacobs / Slipstreamer, a hero of the Men In Z who is a parody of Cyclops. *Sean Hayes as Emile Picasso / Fungus, a villain working for Clappernaught who is a parody of Toad. *Jennifer Aniston as Jane Hynden / Mysterio, a villain working for Clappernaught who is a parody of Mystique. *Janel Moloney as Laura Ashmore-Johnson / Werewolf, a villain working for Clappernaught who is a parody of Sabretooth. She is also the ex-wife of Dennis Johnson. *U2 as Themselves Cartoon Characters: *'Main:' **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **Mojo Jojo **Professor Utonium **Dexter **Dee Dee **Mandark **Shareena Wickett **Emmitt Roswell **Shelley Kelly **Eugenia P Kisskillya **Pepper Ann Pearson **Nicky Little **Milo Kalamani **Roalnd Carter **TJ **Vince **Mikey **Gus **Gretchen **Spinelli **Miss Finster **Randall **Principal Prickly **The Ashleys *'Supporting / Cameo:' **Eliza Thornberry **Goku **Sailor Moon **IR Baboon **Chicken (Cow & Chicken) **Yakko **Wakko **Dot **Homer Simpson **Bart Simpson **Lisa Simpson **Marge Simpson **Maggie Simpson **Ed **Edd **Eddy **Kid Gohan **Tien **Yamcha **Krillin **Frieza **Vegeta **Piccolo **Batman **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley **Fred Flintstone **Barney Flintstone **Bugs Bunny **Space Ghost **Red Guy **Tom & Jerry **Fifi La Fume **Ickis **Oblina **Krumm **The Gromble **Tommy Pickles **Chuckie Finster **Phil & Lil DeVille **Angelica Pickles **Mickey Mouse **Tinker Bell **Tigger **Ariel **Chip & Dale **Ichabod **Mr. Toad **Godzilla **Spider-Man **Ash Ketchum **Superman **Supergirl **Rhyhorn **The Brain **Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond) **Grayeler **Lois Lane **Elmyra Duff **Pinky **Tweety Bird **Zeta **Rosalie Rowan **Pikachu **Green Lantern **The Flash